Di belakang
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Dengan semua kepolosanmu kau sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku dari awal. Dan karena itu, mata yang selalu ada di belakangmu ini selalu diam-diam mencuri pandangan padamu. Tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun./KarmaNamiFic, dedicated for challenge #MakeThemHappy, DLDR!
**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Dedicated for challenge # MakeThemHappy**

 **Enjoy guys...**

.

.

Langit sore tampak lebih cerah tanpa awan hitam yang menutupinya, itulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh indera penglihatanku. Aku menghela napas. Seminggu setelah wisuda kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka. Kami yang akan segera masuk pada sekolah tingkat selanjutnya perlahan mulai berjalan. Semuanya mulai berubah. Suasana, situasi, kondisi, pergaulan dan hal baru lainnya akan segera datang menjemput kami semua, termasuk diriku.

Kembali ku tanggahkan kepalaku, sengaja ingin melihat langit sore. Bukan karena langitnya yang menjadi alasan, tapi aku berharap saat mataku melihat ke atas sana ada sosok makhluk kuning bertentakel dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ terbang disana. Bibirku tersenyum miring melihat ke konyolan diriku sendiri. Jelas itu tidak mungkin, aku tahu. Tapi—aaah jujur saja aku sendiri tak percaya bahwa aku merindukan Koro- _sensei_. Mungkin dia jika dia tahu hal ini dia akan menangis terharu atau malah mengejekku. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya rindu ingin membunuhnya lagi. Saking rindunya tanpa sadar kakiku menuntunku ke tempat ini. Gedung kelas 3-E yang setahun ini memberi banyak kenangan.

Ku putuskan untuk berhenti menatap langit dan mulai melangkah memasuki gedung tua itu. Mataku menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Bersama dengan itu potongan kenangan yang kami lakukan selama berada disini muncul. Saat kami mencoba membunuhnya, atau saat Koro- _sensei_ bersikap konyol dengan segala kejujurannya. Semua itu masih tersimpan dengan jelas, membuatku tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku berada di depan Lab Kimia. Telingaku dapat mendengar suara-suara kecil dari dalam sana. Penasaran dengan orangnya, aku pun mengintip di sudut pintu. _Mercury-_ ku dapat melihat seorang gadis berkepang dua sedang membereskan tabung-tabung yang biasa digunakan dalam praktek kimia, dia Okuda Manami. Dengan cekatan dia membereskan semua itu satu persatu. Aku sendiri entah mengapa tidak langsung menyapanya. Aku lebih memilih diam dan mengamati semua yang dilakukannya. Sama seperti biasanya.

Kakiku berjalan perlahan, berharap tidak ketahuan olehnya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiranku sendiri, kenapa sekarang aku malah mengikutinya dari belakang seperti seorang _stalker_? Baiklah sebut saja aku _stalker_ karena selama ini selalu diam-diam melihatnya dari tempat dudukku di kelas, tapi ayolah aku sudah mengenalnya, beberapa kali juga sempat bertegur sapa dan sedikit mengobrol, tapi rasanya masih saja kaku. Separah itu kah hubunganku dengannya?

Aku terus mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Dari mulai kolam renang yang pernah dibuat Koro- _sensei_ , bagian hutan tempat Koro- _sensei_ mencari kumbang dan tempat lainnya disana. Dugaanku benar, dia datang kemari untuk mengenang kembali Guru kuning kami. Bahkan dia datang kesini memakai baju seragam. Wajahnya kadang terlihat murung. Aku bisa mengerti itu.

Kembali kakiku berjalan mengikutinya. Namun kali ini tempat yang dikunjunginya membuatku sedikit bingung. Bukankah ini tempat yang sering aku datangi ketika membolos? Kenapa dia datang kesini? Mungkinkah dia punya kenangan tersendiri dengan Koro- _sensei_ ditempat ini? Ah sial kebingungan ini menghasilkan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Dia masih berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya memandangi semua yang ada disana sama seperti saat dia mendatangi tempat sebelumnya. Dan aku yang ada di belakang pohon masih setia memperhatikannya.

Okuda Manami, berapa kali pun nama itu disebut aku tetap tidak akan bosan mendengarnya. Gadis payah maniak Kimia itu sudah menyita perhatianku dari awal saat dengan jujurnya dia menawarkan racun pada targetnya sendiri. Dari hal itu ketertarikanku berlanjut. Wisata sekolah, liburan musim panas, aku vs Nagisa, bahkan hari valentine, semuanya memiliki arti tersendiri saat bersamanya. Aku yang sedang berhadapan dengan Nagisa sampai dibuat membatu beberapa detik saat dengan lantangnya kau ingin aku menang, padahal posisimu berada di team Nagisa. Dalam beberapa detik itu kau berhasil membuatku lebih bersemangat. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu, tapi aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau memang sangat pintar menarik perhatianku.

Kini kau yang selama ini diam-diam ku sukai berdiri di depanku. Bersama semilirnya angin sore, beberapa daun kering berterbangan, lewat begitu saja. Entah kemana angin itu membawa. Bibirku tersungging penuh arti. Daun itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaanku seperti daun kering yang tak tentu arah. Mulai sekarang aku yang berada di belakangmu akan mulai melangkah. Seperti kakiku yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke arahmu, perasaan ini pun tidak akan tertinggal, mundur apalagi menyerah.

"Karma-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sama sepertimu, mengenang Guru usil yang suka bergosip." Dia tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku, tentu saja aku membalas senyuman itu sambil berharap jika senyum itu akan selalu tertuju padaku.

Mungkin ini akan terdengar seperti modus saat aku mengajaknya berbicara lebih jauh lagi tentang Koro- _sensei_. Tapi sebenarnya tidak—errr sebenarnya ada sedikit indikasi sih. Jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuat _mood_ yang lebih baik diantara aku dan Manami. Lagipula situasinya tidak memungkinkan untuk pengalihan topik pada tawaran ganti kelamin untuk Nagisa.

Aah Koro- _sensei_ maafkan aku. Setelah ini aku janji akan berdoa untuk ketenanganmu dan membawa beberapa persembahan makanan manis untukmu.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

.

.

Lelaki berambut merah itu bersandar pada pohon di dekatnya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah tak sabar, sementara matanya melirik-lirik pada jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah 15 menit dia menunggu, tapi orang yang ditunggu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan datang. Kalau sudah begini Karma merutuki kesalahannya sendiri. Sudah jelas orang yang ditunggu mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan terlambat datang, tapi dia malah tetap datang ke Taman itu sesuai waktu yang sudah direncanakan. Ok salahkan saja ke-tidak sabarannya yang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan orang itu setelah sekian lama. Ia bahkan lupa membawa ponsel saking tak sabarnya. Dia menghela napas, haaah ini menggelikan sekali.

Karma meletakan tangannya diatas kepala. Dengan gerakan tak beraturan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, begitu frustasi. Padahal baru 15 menit tapi rasanya seperti 15 tahun. Mungkin siapapun yang melihat Karma seperti ini akan bilang dia lebay, tapi jika suatu saat nanti kalian berada di posisi Karma, maka rasakanlah betapa lamanya waktu satu detik itu.

"Sial! sial! sial!" Rutukan itu terus terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Harusnya aku bisa lebih bersabar dan tidak memikirkan hal yang buruk. Ini—"

Sebuah sentuhan pada tangan kosongnya menghentikan kalimat itu. Dengan sekali lirik lelaki itu sudah tahu ada tangan lain berukuran lebih kecil yang sedang memegang tangannya, memberi kehangatan disana. Dengan wajah sumringah, Karma mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemilik tangan. Dan didepannya kini sudah berdiri, wanita yang dia tunggu. Wanita berkacamata dengan kepang yang berubah menjadi satu. Wanita yang kini tersenyum padanya, menggenggam erat tangannya, Okuda Manami.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau akan terlambat."

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah bersama. Tangan-tangan itu bertautan dengan eratnya. Jangan lupakan pula senyum bahagia yang saling bersahutan bersama perasaan keduanya telah menyatu. Tak ada lagi sosok pengecut yang menyembunyikan perasaannya ataupun sosok gadis yang hanya bisa diam begitu saja. Keduanya telah melangkah maju, meninggalkan semua keraguan itu.

.

.

END


End file.
